felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Arale
Arale de Ceziela is a frost succubus coming from the ice plane of Acheron, deep in Hell. She has long purple hair reaching down to her lower back, and light purple skin. Her piercing grey eyes seem to constantly calculate and weigh the people around her, and her beautiful but sharp features give her a very aristocratic, self-confident, and sometimes arrogant air. Arale is a vain, prideful, aggressive, and temperamental demon. She possesses a sharp mind and considerable intellectual prowess, but she is not very good at concealing her contempt for those she considers of a lower rank or of a lesser intelligence than her. She is the heir of house Ceziela Coldflame, a powerful clan in the Hell hierarchy, and she's well-connected and acquainted with some of the most powerful figures in Acheron. Like all nobles in Hell, Arale spends most of her time plotting. She conceives staggeringly complicated schemes in order to take the Frost Throne of Acheron from its current owner, Queen Arsinoë... with little success so far. Arale is too self-centered to be really successful, having a hard time putting herself in the shoes of her opponents. She is very manipulative though, loving to use others as mere tools and acting from behind the scenes like a puppeteer. However, she can rarely resist coming out of the shadows and boasting to her opponent when one of her plans goes particularly well. Arale hardly confides in anyone her intentions and goals, besides her cousin Menyssan for whom she has a great deal of respect. She knows she can rely on her and will sometimes open up to her about her personal problems and use her shoulder as a pillow to cry on. Arale may not be the best player out there, but she is very persistent, with a will of iron, and will very rarely give up when she has set something as her objective... unless Menyssan diplomatically manages to convince her that it's better to back down for now. Arale is a born spell-caster and has very powerful ice magic at her disposal. One example of her power is that she can, at will, lower the ambient temperature of an area, slowing all the vital functions of any living beings there. She is also one of the very rare users of the "coldfire", a sort of negative elemental fire, so cold that it can even harm cold-based creatures such as ice elementals. Arale hunts very rarely, seeing such activity as vulgar and far beneath her position. She does enjoy eating some damned souls from time to time though, especially those of crooks, which have a tangy flavor to them according to her. When eating, Arale love to imprisons her prey in a chunk of ice, which may be regular ice or grape-flavored ice. Then, depending on her mood, she may just swallow the chunk of ice whole, letting it melt in her stomach, or she may lick it like a popsicle. However, unlike most of her kind, she is actually not very voracious and doesn't eat damned souls as often as they do. Arale possesses an encyclopedic knowledge of the twisted and incredibly complex code of laws that runs Acheron and parts of Hell. She is a master at drafting contracts and pacts to her advantage and, dealing with Arale in this fashion is very dangerous indeed. She is even said to have beaten some genies at their own game! * Credits to Wolf98456 and XLRP for ideas to develop her. Category:Characters Category:Succubus Characters